ERES MI COMPLEMENTO
by mytzi
Summary: ella positivo, el negativo, ¿pueden ambas partes complementarse? ¿o terminaran repelándose? TRUNKSXMARRON espero que les guste y dejen reviews :D
1. ¿eres tú?

**N/A:**

**¡Gente!**

**Me estoy llenando de historias jajaja, pero no podía esperar escribir sobre este par**

**Además que lo prometí para una persona, y no podía decir que no, espero que les guste :D**

**¡AH! Lo olvidaba lo siento mucho por la sorpresa que les dije que les iba a dar este lunes, bueno la verdad es que no tuve nadita de tiempo, estaba haciendo maquetas, a parte que fue mi cumpleaños (ni yo misma me acorde) y bueno se me fue todo de las manos, lo siento.**

**Este fic se lo dedico a AYNAT DREAMS, espero que te guste :D lo hago con mucho cariño :D**

**ACLARACION: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ MENCIONADOS NO SON MIOS, SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA, YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS :D**

* * *

**"ERES MI COMPLEMENTO"**

* * *

**¿ERES TÚ?**

* * *

-anda di que sí…-trataba de animar un peli negro a su amigo-total… que puedes perder ¿a? nada-seguía diciendo-además, tú mismo has dicho que necesitas relajarte y sacarte todo ese estrés que llevas encima… ¿Qué dices? ¿sí?-

-tienes razón… hace tiempo que no salgo…-contesto Trunks- pero ir a esas fiestas ya es aburrido, siempre es lo mismo-

-pues ahora iremos a una nueva discoteca, recién a abierto hace un par de semanas y ya es el boom-decía un poco emocionado Goten-vienen de todas partes, lo único malo por decir así es que tienes que usar como tipo antifaz o mascara eso que se ponen en la cara-decía Goten señalando su rostro

-Goten, no creo que eso sea un problema, no había escuchado de esa nueva discoteca, entonces no se diga más iremos hoy en la noche, ya que es sábado-

Pasaron las horas rápidamente y juntos fueron hacia su destino.

-tenías razón Goten es muy diferente a las otras-decía Trunks observando discretamente el lugar

-si pero nadie nos va a reconocer con estas cosas en la cara-

-¿ahora el desanimado eres tú?-dijo en pose divertida-que no te importe la máscara Goten, vamos a divertirnos, además no hay mucha luz, las luces de colores que alumbran la pista apenas y te dejan ver bien el rostro, aunque estés sin la máscara nadie te podría reconocer rápidamente-

-si tienes razón, vamos a beber algo-fueron a la barra y empezaron a hablar sobre el nuevo lugar, lo bueno que se estaba poniendo, sus futuras conquistas y otras cosas mas

-¡hey Trunks!-decía un poco fuerte Goten debido a que la música sonaba más fuerte que antes

-que-

-viste a esa chica creo que baila sola porque no vas y le haces compañía -decía codeándolo-creo-seguía diciendo poniendo más atención-creo que es rubia-

-si… si es rubia-respondió

-¿y? porque no vas-

-no-dijo dándole otro sorbo a su vaso-me da un aire familiar ¿a ti no?-

-no, para nada, apenas y la puedo ver bien-respondió despreocupado-bueno… da igual, de todos modos ese tipo de allá ya te ganó-dicho esto se tomó todo el contenido de su vaso

-perdón que te deje-dijo ya parado Goten-pero ya le eche ojo a esa peli roja de por allá-

-¡suerte!-alcanzó a decir Trunks-definitivamente esa rubia me recuerda a alguien-hablaba para si mismo-a quien…-y quedo hundido en sus pensamientos, a los cinco minutos volvió Goten

-que paso-

-tenia novio-y volvió a sentarse en su silla-Trunks…-

-¿ah?-

-está muy aburrida esta noche-

-si como tú digas-seguía concentrado mirando aquella rubia

-¿me regalarías tu carro último modelo que te regalo tu mama?-

-claro Goten, como tú digas-la estaba observando muy bien, como bailaba, como movía su cuerpo, al ritmo de la música, su cabello suelto

-¡TRUNKS!-grito más fuerte Goten, un par de parejas a su lado voltearon para ver que pasaba

-¡ah!-salió de sus pensamientos

-creo que debería dejarte así y llevarme tu carro-

-¿mi carro? Lo siento es que esa-

-si esa rubia te parece familiar… ¿pero quién podría ser ah?... ¡nadie!-hubo un momento en que una luz blanca la alumbro por varios segundos, bailaba con un chico tenía un vestido negro corto entallado que le quedaba encima de las rodillas llevaba su cabello suelto y zapatos de taco alto

-¿no te parece a Marrón?- Goten soltó una carcajada

-¿Marrón?-volvió a decir –imposible Trunks, la Marrón que conocemos jamás se vestiría así y mucho menos vendría a fiestas como estas-Trunks rio también

-tienes razón, imposible que Marrón venga acá y baile así-

-¡pero como baila!-decía sorprendido Goten

-baila muy bien… lástima que no me anime a ir con ella-

-si… de lo que te perdiste amigo-dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Trunks-será para la próxima… para ambos-y así pasaron el resto de la noche, llego la semana siguiente, era sábado y ya daban las ocho de la noche, Bulma y Vegeta iban a salir a una cena de negocios, Vegeta estaba yendo obligado obviamente, Trunks estaba ansioso por ir otra vez a ver a aquella rubia que lo cautivo la primera vez, estaba recostado en la sala viendo la tv.

-mamá-salió Bra de la cocina

-si hija-bajo Bulma del segundo piso colocándose sus pendientes

-llamaste a Marrón para que venga ¿verdad?-

-si cariño si la llame-sonó el timbre de la casa-debe ser ella, abre la puerta Bra-ordeno Bulma a su hija

-si mamá-fue a abrir la puerta-¡Marrón! Qué bueno que llegaste, pasa, dentro de un rato llegara Pan, tengo muchas cosas planeadas para pasarla bien esta noche-le decía sonriente

-hola Bra, de hecho que la pasaremos bien-miro a Trunks-hola Trunks ¿vas a ir a una fiesta verdad?-

-¿ah? bueno si, espero a Goten para irme-

-no Trunks-intervino Bulma-tienes que hacer ese informe y ese análisis que te pedí, me lo tienes que hacer ya porque es para este lunes a primera hora, así que-lo miro de forma amenazante-no sales si no terminas-

-¡QUE! ¡pero mamá, tengo que ir a una fiesta!-

-Trunks, obedece a tu madre-hablo por fin Vegeta que había bajado con Bulma pero no se hizo notar hasta ahora,

-pero-

-¡nada de peros y obedece Trunks!-Bra y Marrón soltaron unas risitas, dicho esto por ambos padres salieron de la casa despidiéndose de su hija, Trunks se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y se pasó las manos por la cara

-que voy a hacer-se subió a su habitación a acabar con dicho informe, momentos después llego Pan y la "fiesta de chicas" comenzó en la habitación de Bra, Trunks podía escuchar desde su habitación risas y pequeños gritos, no se concentraba, en la dicha habitación estaban las tres chicas jugando, a Marrón no le molestaba estar con esas dos adolescentes, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, de que Marrón tenga 20 y Bra y Pan tengan 14 eran muy buenas amigas, ya eran cerca de la 10 y Trunks no terminaba dichos análisis, cerró su laptop resignado

-total-se dijo-estoy muy cansado para ir a una fiesta-trataba de convencerse, se incorporó de su silla, ya no había ruido en la habitación de su hermana

-¿Qué raro? ¿Por qué ya no hay ruido?-salió de su cuarto en dirección al cuarto de Bra, sonaba una música suave, pero un poco movida, abrió lentamente la puerta para no alarmar a las que se encontraban adentro, abrió de tal manera que solo entrara su cabeza, la metió con sigilo, se sorprendió de lo que vio, era Marrón, estaba con unos shorts y un polo de tiritas, llevaba el cabello suelto, estaba sola y bailaba al ritmo de la música contorneando su cuerpo, empezó a mover su cabeza inconscientemente al ritmo del que ella movía su cuerpo

-Trunks-hablo Bra por detrás de él, se sobresaltó y se golpeó su cabeza con la pared y Marrón se asusto

-¡Bra!-decía sobándose la cabeza-¡que no puedes tener más cuidado niña!-

-Trunks-intervino Pan-que hacías con la cabeza dentro-

-¿yo?-dijo señalándose

-no, yo-dijo Bra esta vez

-a… bueno…- decía un poco nervioso-quería asustar a Marrón y… y ¡ustedes dos me han asustado a mí!-el par rio a carcajadas, en eso salió Marrón de la habitación

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-

-nada Marrón, frustramos el plan e Trunks-

-¿el plan?-miro a las chicas y luego miro a Trunks-¿me miraste?-

-a…no-respondió rápidamente-no vi nada-de repente sonó el celular de Trunks

-Sigan divirtiéndose-dijo alejándose para contestar "Marrón bailando así" pensó-¿alo?-contesto

-¡hay hermano! Porque no estas acá-

-no voy a ir Goten, tengo que hacer unos informes que mi mamá se empecino que los terminara hoy y bueno… lo siento hermano estarás solo… bueno de repente ya te conseguiste compañía-rieron ambos

-bueno, para la próxima semana será, podría decirse que estas con suerte-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-la chica rubia de la semana pasada no vino hoy, tal vez no vino aquí o tal vez se está demorando en venir o simplemente no vino-

-¿no está ahí?...mmm…bueno que suerte ¿no?...bueno Goten diviértete, adiós-corto

-Marrón esta aquí, la chica rubia no fue hoy, Marrón bailando…imposible Trunks-se dijo a sí mismo-Marrón no iría a discotecas… pero bailar así… bueno hay cosas que no conocemos de los demás-llego a su habitación y se hecho en su cama y pensando en todo se quedo dormido. Todo la siguiente semana fue normal, Trunks no comento nada a Goten porque no lo consideraba algo importante, hasta que llegó el sábado y ambos amigos estaban sentados en la barra tomando un trago esperando a que llegara la chica rubia, llegó, entro acompañada de otra chica, esta vez tenía un vestido rojo igual al de la otra noche cabello suelto y zapatos de tacón alto, estaban conversando un rato y luego fueron al centro de la pista a bailar

-no puedes perder esta oportunidad Trunks-animaba Goten a su amigo-ya lo has hecho un millón de veces, corre-Trunks se tomo de un solo trago su bebida y fue en dirección de esa chica, se le acerco, la miro seductoramente y se puso a bailar con ella, como estaban con mascaras ni uno ni otro sabia quien era,

**(N/A: Trunks tenía algo así como la máscara del zorro, que le cubría el cabello y la mitad de la cara ¿la han visto? ¿o yo soy la única? Y la chica tenía solo un antifaz)** ambos bailaban muy juntos, empezó una canción media romántica, muy raro en una discoteca,

**_Yo te miro, se me corta la respiración_** /Trunks aseguraba que había escuchado_  
_**_Cuanto tú me miras se me sube el corazón/_** esa canción en algún otro lado_  
_**_(Me palpita lento el corazón) /_**y recordó bailando a Marrón_  
_**Y en silencio tu mirada dice mil palabras** /¿Por qué la recordó?_  
_**_La noche en la que te suplico que no salga el sol /_**la rubia lo miro ojos, la correspondió, azules pudo _  
_**_Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando /_**distinguir…_  
_**_Tu cuerpo y el mío llenando el vacío /_**muy profundos aquellos ojos_  
_**_Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando) /_**seguían bailando_  
**Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando**_  
**_Ese fuego por dentro me está enloqueciendo_**  
**_Me va saturando_**

**_Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía /_**la chica le paso una mano por la mejilla_  
__**La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía /**_se estremeció ligeramente ¿Por qué?_  
_**_Ya no puedo más (ya no puedo más)__  
__Ya no puedo más (ya no puedo mas)__  
__Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía /_**se movía muy bien "¿sensual?"_  
_**_Con tu filosofía mi cabeza está vacía /_**pensó. Era una chica como ninguna otra_  
_**_Y ya no puedo más (ya no puedo mas) /_**ella reflejaba atrevimiento e inocencia_  
__Ya** no puedo más (ya no puedo mas) /**_era hermosa, su cabello, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, todo.

_**Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo**_**_  
__Bailar contigo, tener contigo__  
__Una noche loca (una noche loca) /_**el sonrió de medio lado_  
_**_Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca) /_**la rubia se le acerco demasiado a sus labios_  
__**Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo/**_ él no se quedo atrás y la cogió por la cintura_  
_**_Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca, /_**en un movimiento rápido ella se soltó_  
__**Con tremenda loca**_**_  
__(Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh)_**

**_Tú me miras y me llevas a otra dimensión, /_**otra vez esos ojos azules penetrantes, profundos y grandes_  
__**(Estoy en otra dimensión**) /_bailaban al ritmo de la música_  
__**Tu latidos aceleran a mi corazón,** /_ella le dio la espalda_  
__**(Tu latidos aceleran a mi corazón)** /_y volteo de repente

_**Qué ironía del destino no poder tocarte,** /_la quiso tocar, no se dejo_  
_**_Abrazarte y sentir la magia de tu olor_**

**_(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando) /_**bailaban y bailaban_  
_**_Tu cuerpo y el mío llenando el vacío_ _  
__Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando)__  
__(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando) /_**en un "descuido" de la chica la abrazo_  
_**_Ese fuego por dentro me está enloqueciendo /_**pudo oler su perfume, embriagante,_  
_**_Me va saturando__Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía__  
__La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía__  
__Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)__  
__Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)__  
__Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía__  
__Con tu filosofía mi cabeza esta vacía__  
__Y ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)__  
__Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)_**

**_Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo__  
__Bailar contigo, tener contigo__  
__Una noche loca (una noche loca)__  
__Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca)__  
__Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo__  
__Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca /_**se miraron, azul con azul, Trunks se quito su máscara_  
__Co**n tremenda loca**_**_(Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh /_**y otro joven de la pista en un accidente _  
__**Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh /**_quito el antifaz de la chica ¿casualidad?_  
_**_Ooooh bailando amor ooooh /_**ella abrió más grande los ojos al verse descubierta_  
__**Bailando amor ooooh es que se me va el dolor/**_y ver con quien bailaba_  
_**_Ooooh). / _**Huyo.

-¡espera!-trato de detenerla y la persiguió hasta afuera del local, ya no estaba, desapareció

-¡rayos!-dijo molesto

-¡hey Trunks! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso y tu chica?-decía Goten mirando a su alrededor

-se fue-dijo molesto

-¿Qué pasó?-

-no, nada, tu vuelve yo estoy cansado-se excusó y se fue volando

-¡me llamas!-miro a su alrededor-ok, eso sonó raro-se dijo a si mismo mientras entraba

Trunks llego a su casa, eran alrededor de las 2:30 am, entro en silencio, no quería interrumpir a su familia, pero vio la luz de la cocina prendida, se dirigió hasta allí.

-¿papá? ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?-Vegeta lo miro

-tu porque llegas tan tarde o tan ¿temprano?-Trunks agacho la mirada y recordó por que se salió de la fiesta

-bueno me siento cansado eso es todo, hasta mañana papá-

-hasta más tarde querrás decir- Trunks subió hasta su habitación y se tumbó en su cama, pensó en muchas cosas ocurridas esa noche, estaba tan cansado que entre tantas cosas se quedó dormido, al día siguiente, domingo, lo levanto el sonido de su celular

-¿Goten?-hablo medio dormido

-¡hey ahora si me vas a contar!-

-¿Cómo puedes estar bien despierto si tú te quedaste más tiempo que yo?-

-Trunks, son las tres de la tarde, y bueno mi mamá también me despertó con un baldazo de agua fría- decía con una mano detrás de la cabeza

-¡las tres!-dio un brinco saliendo de su cama – ¡el almuerzo familiar!-se dijo preocupado

-¿está todo bien?-pregunto su amigo

-sí, si, te llamo mañana-se pasó la mano por su cabello para tratar de arreglárselo-mi mamá me matara-se dijo preocupado, bajo al comedor, ya estaban almorzando

-buenas tardes-saludo tímidamente

-¡hermanito!-le respondió Bra

-siéntate Trunks-ordeno su madre, que no se veía tan molesta, que para ella los almuerzos del domingo eran algo sagrado

-al menos te hubieras bañado-hablo su padre-hueles a perfume de mujer-no se había fijado, se olio y recordó a aquella chica, bajo su mirada, aparte de ese comentario de su padre no obtuvo otro regaño y se pasó el domingo, al día siguiente, lunes, fue como siempre a trabajar, papeleos, reuniones y más papeleos y no se sacaba aquella imagen de la cabeza

-ella… ¿Por qué?…se veía tan… ¿hermosa? ¿Diferente? ¿Tal vez única? ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cuándo fue que… cambio? ¿Cambió o seguía siendo la misma?-

-¡hey hermano!-entro de repente Goten-en tu cumpleaños y trabajando-le dijo riendo

-¿mi cumpleaños? Bueno si, mi mama organizo una cena familiar, ahora tengo que irme-

-oye ¿vas a seguir evadiéndome para no hablar de la rubia?-

-no es eso Goten-

-se veía tan hermosa, tan sexi-estaba concentrado en lo que decía

-no hables asa porque no es cualquier rubia-

-como bailaba-presto atención a Trunks-¿no es como cualquier rubia? Debe ser igual a otra chica-

-¡pues ella es diferente!-dijo un poco molesto

-solo bailaste con ella una noche y ya dices que no es como las otras ¡ay por favor Trunks!-

-¡no, definitivamente ella es diferente a las otras!-Goten arqueo una ceja

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?-

-¡la conozco porque la rubia que vimos y con la que yo baile era MARRON!-

* * *

**¡Fin del primer capítulo!**

**Estoy segura que ya la mayoría suponía quien era la chica,**

**¿Marron bailando así? ¿Raro verdad?**

**En el siguiente capítulo explico las cosas**

**si quieren saber el nombre de la canción aunque ya es muy conocida, por lo menos por aca, es "bailando" de Enrique Iglesias**

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**¿reviews?**


	2. esto es amor?

**N/A:**

**¡Genteeeeee!**

**Vuelvo a escribir después de cuanto ¿tres semanas? Bueno a ciencia cierta no se, estoy perdida en las fechas, estaba como un topo en mi cuarto haciendo una maqueta y solo salía para ir a clases, por ese motivo no podía escribir, también fue porque la creatividad me abandono y justo ahora quiso hacer acto de presencia jajaja y no actualicé ninguna de mis historias, pero quise subir otro capítulo de esta historia porque me gusta jejeje**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y A LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS :D**

**Bueno sin mas que decir… lean**

* * *

**CAPITULO II: ¿ESTO ES AMOR?**

* * *

*****6 MESES ANTES*****

Un suspiro largo acompaño su espera en la cafetería de la universidad, parecía que miraba y no miraba su taza de café, pensaba, recordaba, una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en su boca, seguido de una mirada nostálgica ¿Cuándo fue que se alejaron tanto de ella? ¿o ella de ellos? Eran amigos,si, ella los quería y ellos a ella ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Los extrañaba, en espacial a él ¿a el? ¿Porque a él? Otro suspiro, si le gustaba y lo llegó a amar, pero ya no, ¿ya no? ¡Claro que no! ¡que te pasa! Se gritó mentalmente ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ahora estuvieras con el? ¡ay por favor, ya deja de pensar! ¿en él? Se preguntó ¡si en él! ¡tu tienes novio!... novio… novio?

-hola hermosa- la saco de sus pensamientos haciéndola sobresaltar-¿me extrañaste?-

-¡novio!- dijo en susurro

-¿estas bien?- ella lo miro a sus ojos, cafés, profundos y tranquilos

-s-si estoy bien- le respondió tímida

-¿estas mucho esperando?-

-no, en realidad-y miro su café ya frío, signo de que daba mucho tiempo ahí -no-

-es que lo que paso-no le prestó atención, se puso a mirar su café hundiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos… "_Mark, Mark es un chico lindo, si, bueno, a veces me deja esperando pero… pero no me incomoda, es mi novio, bueno, novio todavía no es porque no nos vamos a casar, pero es lo que se le dice ahora, tampoco le puedo exigir que nos casemos, llevamos tan solo seis meses, es muy poco tiempo para casarse, es todo lo que una chica pudiera desear... al menos lo que yo puedo desear es responsable, educado, trabajador, alto, cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos cafes, profundos... pues sí, mis papás si lo conocen, y les agrado un montón, de hecho fue por eso fue que le dije que si"_

-¿nos vamos Marron?-le pregunto parándose de su silla

-si-

-mi aerocoche está afuera-

-"_si tan solo él supiera volar… el viaje sería más corto_"-pensó, juntos salieron hacia afuera

-¿estás bien… te noto media rara?-dijo abriéndole la puerta del vehículo

-solo un poco nerviosa-

-por la reunión en casa de… ¿Bulma verdad?-

-si hace tiempo que no los veía y volver a verlos ahora me da mucha emoción-

-quisiera acompañarte, pero tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para mi casa-

-hubiera querido que vayas con migo y asi presentarte delante de todos... pero bueno, ya no importa-miro la rubia triste por la ventana, el, la cogió del mentón para que volteara a verlo

-en la otra reunión te acompaño ¿sí?-

-casi nunca me acompañas a otros lugares, y encima te vas por un mes-dijo soltándose, volviendo a mirar por la ventana

-no tengo mucho tiempo y eso lo sabes- le respondió un poco molesto

-¿no tienes tiempo como para llamar si quiera un minuto y decirme como estas?-

-ando muy ocupado y tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, no es que no quiera llamarte, ademas, yo recién llego y tu no me fuiste a buscar al aeropuerto, estoy un mes lejos de ti y ¿así me recibes?-

-entonces si no tienes tiempo, ¿qué haces aquí con migo?-le miro directamente a los ojos molesta-¿te quito tu tiempo?... si es así déjame aquí y vete a hacer tus cosas tranquilo-

-no desvíes, ademas ¿dejarte aquí? Estamos en medio del mar ¿recuerdas? no empieces otra vez Marron, quiero estar tranquilo-

-¡o sea si estaríamos en la autopista si me dejarías!-le grito

-¡yo no he dicho eso! ¡Tranquilízate quieres!-intento coger su mano, al ver el intento ella la alejo, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla

-últimamente no pasas tiempo con migo-ya no reprimió sus lágrimas-¿Qué no se supone que soy tu "_**novia**_"? –enfatizo la última palabra-y no se supone que los "**novios**" pasan tiempo juntos, tu sabes que eres mi primer novio, y que te amo, pero a veces me duele que me dejes de lado como si yo no importara-

-si eres mi novia pero eso no significa que todo el día pase el tiempo contigo-seguía conduciendo-yo no soy como tu Marron, yo estudio y trabajo, no tengo mucho tiempo, tu sabias que no iba a tener mucho tiempo para ti y lo aceptaste, no vengas con reclamos ahora ¿si?-

-pues eso es estar en una relación, sacar tiempo para estar con la persona que amas- él ya estaba demasiado exasperado

-¡entiende Marron!-dijo deteniendo muy fuerte el vehículo haciendo que Marron se golpee la cabeza, él se alarmó, intento acercarse a ella

-¡aléjate!-le grito llorando a mares

-Marron… no fue mi intención-

-sí, yo entiendo-seguía llorando-nada de lo que haces es tu intención, todo tiene que girar alrededor de ti-

-Marron no malinterpretes las cosas-le dijo cogiéndole la cabeza, ella se alejó más

-Mark, yo te amo, pero tu estas muy distante, no me prestas atención, ni siquiera me llamaste en todo este tiempo que estuvimos alejados, no te acordaste que justo hoy cumplimos seis meses y si esto sigue así-

-no-

-¿no?-dijo cogiéndose el golpe de su cabeza, abrió la puerta y des encapsulo su aerocoche-ve y has esas cosas que son más "importantes" que estar con tu novia–subió y partió, encendió la radio, casualidad, triste canción

_Es tan extraño amanecer en esta habitación_

_Jugar con fuego nunca ha sido mi fascinación_

_Me siento Ícaro volando muy cerca del sol_

_Estoy cayendo en este peligroso amor_

_Tú nunca puedes decirme nada_

_Tu silencio lentamente me mata_

_Si no estás aquí, mi cielo esta gris_

_No quiero estar ningún día lejos de ti_

_Estoy amándote y amarte duele no lo puedes entender_

_Estoy ahogándome, de verte seca y sentirte ajeno a la vez_

_Que peligroso amooor_

_Cuando estas cerca se me corta la respiración_

_Cuando te alejas sin razones es más la confusión_

_De que me sirve amarte con locura y con pasión_

_Si no me dejas entrar en tu corazón_

_¿porque nunca puedes decirme nada?_

_Tu silencio lentamente me mata_

_No me hagas sufrir, tengo que admitir_

_Que estoy ardiendo locamente por ti_

_Estoy amándote y amarte duele no lo puedes entender_

_Estoy ahogándome, de verte ceca y sentirte ajeno a la vez_

_Que peligroso amooor_

_Que peligroso amooor_

_Estoy amándote y amarte duele no lo puedes entender_

_Estoy ahogándome, de verte ser que sentirte ajena a la vez_

_Pierdo la calma, duele en el alma, pensar que algún día te podría perder_

_Estoy amándote y amarte duele no lo puedes entender_

_Estoy ahogándome y amarte duele como una espina..._

_Espina que me hiere en el alma_

* * *

fin del capitulo, no escribiré mucho ya que estoy apurada

me quedo corto lo se, el siguiente sera largo, lo prometo,estoy pensando poner en cada capitulo una canción ¿que piensan?

como les gusta la idea me pondré a buscar canciones apropiadas, ya que yo no soy mucho de canciones románticas jejeje pero buscaré

la canción que esta en este capitulo es de ana carina se llama "amándote" la encontré en la radio que encendí por casualidad para no estar en silencio en mi casa y de repente pusieron la canción y yo me pegue la radio a mi oído (literal jajaja) para reconocer tal vez quien era la que cantaba, pero nada, ya que en serio nunca la había escuchado, y para suerte mía dijeron el nombre de la cantante, cabe decir que esta historia me esta poniendo muy romántica(yo no suelo ser asi :P, si se han pasado por mi perfil verán que tipo de canción escucho -excusa para que lo visiten ¿no?jejeje-), desempolve mis canciones románticas o lentas y ahora me las pongo a escuchar, de hecho estoy escuchando una en este preciso momento, pero bueno no me molesta que este sacando mi lado... romántico?aunque si esta cambiando algunas cosas pero no me molesta jejeje

espero que les haya gustado :D

GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS: gracias por sus lindas palabraas :D me animan mucho, me hacen muy feliz :D

AYNAT DREAMS

Xxyoxitha94xX

Guest

andy

Writer'sFantasy

besos y abrazos a todos! :D


End file.
